


That perfect world is gone

by tiagotheweirdo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Slightly medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiagotheweirdo/pseuds/tiagotheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YA/Atla&Lok crossover. Teddy and Billy both have something in common: it's unsure which one of them is the Avatar. And even though they have every reason to hate each other, they don't. Their love is just that much stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's small but once I think a chapter is done nothing else will come out as I want it.  
> This is pretty much just a introduction to the mythology and their time. Also a little bit of their background.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

  In a world where men and women are gifted with the powers of nature and the ability to do great things or to perform terrible deeds, the Avatar is a force of good and peace, equality and justice.

  Born in either of the tribes – the air nomads, the people of the icy poles, men and women of earth or those of volcanic lands – the totem of spiritual power that the Avatar represents in its generation is crucial for this figure is the one in charge of protecting the world from itself and its people. This man or women is, as of the moment of birth, a living part and representation of a cycle, a long line of men and women that each did something to prevent chaos and bring peace. The most notorious abilities developed by the Avatar are the mastering of the four elements – water, earth, fire and air – and its unique connection to the spirit world, a realm said to once be as one with the one we live in, in which spirits – either good or evil – inhabit; the Avatar is the connection from our world, the material world, to this realm of fantasy and, soon, infinite knowledge.

  This figure was gifted with the ways of all 4 elements and had one dangerous and demanding task: maintaining peace.  
In the early centuries of the first cycle the chosen children had an extra task, one that faded with time. You see, these Avatars had to discover themselves as such. There was no written knowledge about the Avatar or a method of reveal this child. All that existed were foggy and unclear stereotypes. Most times, a teenager would reveal itself to the sages and there it was: the new Avatar. In some cases there was a girl that created a tower of ice and rock and then made them fight each other with fire cannons, in others, a little boy of 10 had already entered the spirit world and roamed through its fields.

  Then there was the one Avatar who changed this.

  He was part of a dilemma among the sages because sometimes objectiveness stand in the way of what is possible. Now imagine the thoughts going through the sages’ minds when two boys raised their voiced and claimed to be the reborn Avatar. One was a young man who had already mastered two of the four elements; the other was a earthbender with a natural spiritual connection – as the Avatar should – and spent much time in the spirit world.

  These two boys were special in way no one in their time appreciated until they were no longer alive to be praised.

  Alone they would change the world; together they would change each other.

*********

  Tenchi went back and forth around his room as he scratched his chin. He had just received a letter from the sages and its content didn't please him nor would his father once he found out. There was another candidate of sorts. He was no longer the only 16 year old earthbender with special abilities. He was no longer unique. He now had a competitor, as his father would put it.

  “Tenchi… Tenchi… Teddy!” A maid called upon him from his room’s door. Tenchi… she should know better than to call him for his birth name. He never answered to it. Not since his mother died. “You father wished to see you.”

  “Tell him I’m busy with…” He didn’t quite know what to say, what lie to tell. The candles on his balcony, however, provided him a way out of this problem. “…my spiritual matters. Tell him that.” He said as he lit the candles with his bending. The women went away and he sighed in relieve.

  That was one conversation he had avoided but he knew he would, eventually, have to have it. He neither could nor wanted to evade it but he had to at least prepare himself for his father wrath. And figure out a way to contain it once it came.

  Even though his father was a fair leader and a kind hearted man, sometimes he snapped out of reason and Teddy knew that would happened when word of this got out. He would be heartbroken from knowing there was a slight his son wasn't the Avatar after all.

*********

  There was no reason why Billy shouldn't be celebrating with the others in the next room. The entire village was, after all, gathered to celebrate him, his accomplishments and his future. They were all having fun, eating, drinking, singing. The village, a very small one, now had the privilege of having the (candidate to) Avatar among them.

  He should be happy but he couldn't – wouldn't until his fate decided itself. He had dreamed of this his entire life. Read everything about the Avatar. He knew the greatest achievements of all the 10 past Avatars. It was ridiculous the amount of information he had gathered in the spirit world. Seemed only logic since most of the past Avatar’s spiritual guides ended up leaving their bodies in the material world and remain in the spirit realm permanently.

  He knew he was alone though. He shared his suffering, rather helplessness, with another. Tenchi. Or rather Teddy.

  He had met Tenchi. Or rather Teddy. A few years ago yet he still remembered every trace of the boy’s face, the slight quiver in his voice whenever he was tired.

  It seemed wrong the idea of fantasizing about your half-week-childhood-friend. Even so, he couldn't help it.

  Their story was short but Billy made it seem so long in his head. During one of Teddy’s mother trips around the world, her vehicle lost a wheel a few miles from his village and they had to stay there for a week until they could fix it.  
Billy was on his way to a lake nearby when he saw them. He would've spoke to them right away but other matter were more important to him in that moment. Like the horde of rocks coming down the hill, in their direction. Although he was only 7, he had already mastered his element and quickly stepped in starting to deflect the rocks. But in the corner of his eyes he saw he wasn't alone. There was a blond boy moving as sharply as him trying to save his family in the chariot.

  Teddy was magnificent in his bending. He was connected to the ground, the sand and the rocks were an extension of himself. He was the truly soulful image of what an earthbender should be like.

  When the danger was gone they looked at each other and Teddy smiled, the bottom his eyes filled with an ocean full of true and meaningful gratitude.

  Even to that day, ten years after, those two orbs were carved in him and he could see them when he closed his own, like the scar the sun makes when you stare at it for too long.

  After that week filled with adventures in the outskirts of his village, memories he swore never to let go of, he said goodbye to the fancy dressed wonder that had changed him forever.

  Who knew. They had soon discovered, in their time together, that they both had one major obsession: the Avatar. Irony of the destiny they there were now both “on the run” for being accepted into the lineage.

  He raised him body from the bed as he looked to his bed’s feet. A big brownish bag pack stood there, as if it was staring into his soul, begging him to pick it up and go meet Teddy once more. Gaze at his blue stare and lose his mind whenever he smiled at him. Yes, he had to. It was his destiny. Even if not for Teddy then for the sake of, possibly, becoming the Avatar.

  As he put his bag pack on his shoulders he revisited the morning when he woken up and seen Teddy stare at the ceiling.

 “You know, I don’t really care for the name Tenchi. Makes you sound like a grown-up.” He had said. “Henceforth you shall be referred to as Teddy.”

  “Why Teddy though?” the blond had asked.

  “Because it sound as delightful and amazing you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy tries to find Teddy (and finds Kate and then Tommy) (also introducing Kate/Tommy)

  As he saw the buildings of Kingdom City rise in the horizon, Billy gasped in anticipation. The five story buildings were an amazement to him. Never before had he seen something made by man as tall as the towers before him.

  A few more minutes of walking and he was in the city’s market place. The people looked like Tommy, his airbender of a brother, so fast and agile, pacing around the shops and dogging other people ever so often.

  It was impressive how people had this much energy just an hour after dawn.

  He went away from the craziness and into a part of town with a lot of big houses. One in particular stood out: a big brown and green mansion with a large garden. It was probably bigger than his entire village. A waste of space. No one in its right mind would want or need a house that big.

  “Psst… you there…” a girl whispered from the shadows. She was wearing an icy blue dress kind of thing and had a bow on her back. Why would she need a bow for? “You better not stare at it for too long or the guards might arrest you.” She said as a grin appeared in her face.

  “Arrest me? Why would they do that?” Billy asked with a frown eyebrow.

  “For fun, I don’t know. They tend to do that.” She replied.

  “Oh, this must be the house of that emperor guy.” Billy said as e looked back at the mansion. He had only heard of the “Great Emperor” but he still didn’t like the man. They said the man was cruel. Blood thirsty and stupid. Never dumb, however, just stupid. Fortunately his domain didn’t reach Billy’s village. The man had destroyed many temples go build that house and Billy hated it more for it.

  “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” The girl said as she extended her hand towards him. “I’m Kate.” Billy shook her hand but before he could reply a growl-like noise came from his stomach. He then remembered he hadn’t eaten in a day. “Just come with me.” She sighed “I know a place.”

  Billy started walking as soon as he realized that she was already on the move and had to hurry his pace in order to catch up to her. Was she an Earth warrior? She sure acted like one.  “I’m Billy, by the way.” He said as he equalled Kate’s fast pace. “Where are we going? I don’t have much money.”

  “Oh don’t worry about that country boy, I got you.” They approached a small building and entered. Before he could adapt to the weird lighting and the overused red in the room Kate was already pulling him to a table an ordering for both.

  The people in the other tables started looking at him. No, it was more than that. They were staring, judging him. Being on a city was so confusing to him. They probably thought he was just a teen from the village.

  “Tell me, Billy, what brings you to Kingdom City?” Kate asked.

  “Hmm I’m kind off looking for a friend.” He replied as he wondered where he could possibly find Teddy.

  “What’s his name? Maybe I know him.”

  “Hmm it’s Tenchi. He’s tall, taller than me probably, and has pale skin at the point of it being almost pink in the winter. Has blond hair and probably wears it messy because he’s too lazy do something with it in the morning. His eyes are blue like the…” He stopped as he saw Kate smirking at his too accurate description He’s an earthbender, if that helps in any way.” He said blushing.

  “It looks like you have given this boy a lot of thought. Are you sure he just your friend?”

  “I mean it’s not like that. He spent a week at my village when we were kids and I haven’t seen him since but recently some… things came up and it seemed right to pay him a visit.” Billy tried to explain.

  “Oh of course, a friendly visit and a smooch” Kate mocked as she laughed. “Know who I wanna smooch? That guy.” She said as she pointed to a guy, probably his age, with white hair and green clothes. Oddly he looked like… “Tommy?” Billy said out loud before he jumped from his chair and went to his brother in heavy steps.

  “Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?” he yelled, once again getting the attention from everyone at the restaurant.

  “Oh boy. Look Billy–“ Tommy hadn’t even began trying to excuse himself out of that mess when billy threw him out of the restaurant. “I can’t believe you left mom and dad alone. What were you thinking?” Billy shouted as he walked out of there, followed by Kate who watched the two of them far too amazed.

  “Well excuse me if I want to have a little fun for once. I spent five years trapped in that air temple learning _the ways of bending,_ while you had fun in the world of the dead.” Tommy said with his usual excessive amount of energy.

  “It’s Spirit world, Tommy” Billy corrected.

  “Whatever. Mom said she was okay with it so why are you freaking out?”

  “Because I know I’m gonna have to take care of you. Do you even have any money? Or a place to stay?” Billy asked as he crossed his arms in from of his chest.

  Tommy flew out of where he was standing before Billy could even blink and the next second he was standing next to Kate, smirking at her. “Well hi there, I’m Tommy.”

  “Are you f-ing serious?” Billy shouted, letting his hands fall to his sides and a sighed. Hard.

  “Relax Billy, you two can stay with me. My dad is kind off rich so I have a small guest house. You two can there as long as you need to find your friend.” Kate said as she smiled at Tommy and fixed her hair.

  “Oh Billy-boy. You told mom you came here in Avatar business. But you came looking for blondy, didn’t you?” Billy blushed hard as Tommy spoke, making his brother start laughing abruptly.

  “Wait, Avatar business?” Kate asked more serious than Billy thought possible.

  “Hmmm I kind of might be the Avatar.” Billy said quietly. Oh god, he didn’t need this. Not now that he had to babysit Tommy. People knowing about ‘the avatar thing’, that was going to be a mess.

  “Well that’s cool.” Kate replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

  Well that was a relief. No freak out, no questions or requests for a demonstration or something like that.

  They went back in the restaurant after a while and finally ate. Tommy eventually drifted off from Kate and when sit next to a guy Billy hoped Tommy knew. After some 15 minutes his brother came back to the table where the rest of them were still sitting. He was too excited. “I got us in the mansion.” He said.

  “What? What mansion?”

  “The emperor’s.” Tommy replied as Billy frown an eyebrow hoping for an explanation. “Don’t tell me you don’t know? Your boy Teddy or Tenchi or whatever his name is, he’s the emperor’s son. Plot twist, right?” He said laughing.

  It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. The Teddy he knew was so passionate about helping others and fought for what was right and fair. He would never let someone do such horrendous things. The man killed people cold blood. Made entire villages starve to death. Prohibited most kids from learning their elements. It was unhuman. It was immoral. But, above all, it had to be stopped.

  “Billy? Are you ok? Billy” Kate’s words took a while to reach him, requiring her to touch his shoulder in order to pull him away from his thoughts.

  “What? Huh yeah, fine. Tommy, when are we going in?” Billy asked as he rubbed his face.

  “Tomorrow. It looks like Evil Daddy needs people for cleaning duty and I know this guy who works there and he-“ Billy cut Tommy short. “I don’t care, Tommy. I just want to get in.”

  “ ‘Kay, don’t worry.” Tommy replied tapping his back.

*****

  That was probably the longest night of Billy’s life. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t even think properly.

  In his mind, the picture of Teddy kept popping. Of his seven year-old self, of his current self – or at least what he imagined him to look like. His blond hair still a mess, large shoulders, his grin even more charming than before, his hands large enough to cover Billy’s.

  But what if he wasn’t even the quiet and intensely adorable person Billy knew him to be ten years ago? People change. Especially with a father like Teddy’s.

  More importantly, how would he react when he saw Billy? And how should Billy react to Teddy. Hug him? Give him a handshake? Peck him in the cheek like Teddy did to say goodbye the day he left? A peck in the cheek though. They were both seventeen year-olds now. Two men didn’t peck each other in the cheek. Neither do friends. But then again Billy wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Teddy or he was insane to feel anything other than simple friendship.

  It was almost morning and Billy was lying down on one of Kate’s guest house’s bed. He was lying down, looking at the ceiling and wondering how he should say hello to a guy he knew for a week when they were both kids.

  He turned in his bed and closed his eyes once more, desperate to find some sleep. But it was impossible as long as his mind was still a mess.

  In the bed on the other side of the room, Tommy was hugging one of his pillows. He, at least, slept as calmly as one could. Billy turned once again one his bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling like before. He just wanted the sun to rise. A couple more hours, he thought, a couple more hours left and his wish would come true. It wasn’t like he did anything other than waiting the rest of the night anyway.

*****

  Plains of pink grass and flying bunnies with too many colours. That was the sight before Teddy. Not the dream again. There were trees as high as his eyes could see and some so tiny that they could fit in his pocket. Spirits ran around everywhere. A forest with moving trees. He was dreaming of being in the Spirit World again. The thing he wished the most: that was about what he dreamed every once in a while.

  As he walked through the fields he say a ravine. But he couldn’t see the bottom of it because a large amount of fog covered it and the surrounding areas. “Better not go in there.” He said to no one in particular.

  As he turned he was no longer in a field. In front of him, a big cave went on and on, its paths covered in absolute darkness. “Hello? In anyone in there?” He asked but there was no answer.

  In the blink of an eye a young man was before him. Dark hair went to his shoulders his orange clothes were saggy and his hands were hidden behind his back. “Hello, Avatar Tenchi.”

  He woke up.

*****

  Billy and his brother were in from of the gate staring at each other when it opened. Inside, an immense garden unfolded through the fields like there was nothing other than that. They were both pushed into an underground tunnel. It was dirty, filthy actually, with rats and the foulest smell.

  As they came out on the other end, they were handed cleaning supplies. “Start in the big room down the hall.” They were told by a grumpy fat man.

  As they started whipping the floor and the windows, throwing rotten fruit that someone hid behind the couch away. Three hours went by without them seeing anyone other than the rest of the staff. As they went to the next room, they saw someone outside. As they started the same way they did in the previous room, Billy smelt candle wax but he just decided to ignore it. Grabbing the bucket to go get more water he left the room and went outside where the fountain was.

  The sound of something being dropped on the porch made him stop and look back. That was when he saw him. His hair was exact same sandy mess as before, his eyes were even bluer – but that he just blamed the sunlight for – and he now looked like a man. The boy was gone. His pale skin now was tight against his shoulders, chest, legs and everything in between. A small patch of body hair caught Billy attention, it went from Teddy’s lower belly to his… He refused to look that way.

  When he noticed Teddy was smiling and running towards him. As he reached him, the guy picked him up like his weight was nothing at all and spoon him around for a while. “Billy, what the hell are you doing here?” Teddy asked still crushing Billy’s body in his harms. “Came for you.” Billy barely answered, not giving a fuck about the slight pain.

  Suddenly Teddy looked around, like he was looking for someone. He must’ve wanted to make sure no one was watching them. Then he smiled at Billy and wrapped his big and strong hand around Billy’s and pulled him to what looked like his room.

  Billy looked at Teddy with the biggest smile on his lips. He wanted to say something, he really did, but he just couldn’t. Instead he decided to hug the crap out of Teddy. And so he did.

  Or at least that’s what he thought.

  Billy only realized it when he felt his lips pressing against something smooth and hot; when he felt himself holding Teddy’s face.

  Holy fuck he was kissing his childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and once again throw at me all your comments and suggestions and, if you want, we can fangirl about stuff together - cuz I have absolutely life outside the computer screen whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> :whispers: I hope your having a case of the feels. Also I enjoy comments and suggestions. I promise the next chapter will be longer (and better).


End file.
